detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Detroit Become Human Wiki:Manual of Style
This manual of style is intended as a guide for the ''Detroit: Become Human'' Wiki, to help with editing and style. The wiki is about the game Detroit: Become Human and additional content from and about its fictional universe. For help with wiki editing in general and wiki code, check the Wikia-provided help pages at Help:Contents, such as Help:Editing, Help:Links, Help:New page. Language Languages: The DBH Wiki's primary language is English. Orthography and spelling should conform to U.S. American spelling conventions, as the game and its setting do. For languages other than English, please see the DBH sibling wikis in other languages found in the interwiki links. Sibling wikis are available in languages: German/Deutsch, French/Français, Russian/Русский. Style: In-universe article content about past, pre-game events is written in past tense. Events from during the game are written in present tense. Articles on characters, objects, etc generally follow in-universe chronology and thus contain spoilers. Manner of expression should be adequately encyclopedic. No contractions outside direct quotes. Information should be sourced, as proof and for other to be able to find it. Some pre-made reference tags can be found in the Notes section at Chronology. Links Other articles on the wiki should be linked sparingly, but in a useful fashion. They are linked on their first occurrence in an article; in longer articles with sections, they can be relinked on their first occurrence in the sections (to prevent the need to go looking for a link). Links in lists and infoboxes are exempt from this and should all be linked. Redirects for distinct lemmata (link/article names) that link to an in-common article (or sections therein) should exist and not be replaced with the (current) target article name. They are necessary for retracing the links, or to link specific sections, especially in longer articles. Then everything is always and already linked correctly, also in case they get their own article. :Example: Android model or biocomponent numbers without an own article each link to the collective article, and should not be exchanged for simply "Android" or "Biocomponent". In the long "Battle for Detroit", the sub-chapters are directly linked to with individual links. Categorization Articles are categorized in one or more applicable categories. Some infoboxes automatically categorize articles in a standard category; other categories can or need to be added manually. :Example: Template:Infobox_character automatically categorizes the article in "Category:Characters"; Androids/Humans species type and others are added additionally and manually. Images/Media Media naming: Images and other media files should be sensibly and succinctly named. Guide and ideas: *Include the main topic(s) and necessary description/numbering to distinguish it. Tags for exterior/interior/detail (abbrev. ext/int/det) are useful to distinguish and bundle files. *Add the source/type, e.g. the game chapter, concept art, the extras gallery, etc. *Images of better quality can be uploaded to the same name. Images with different content should get a new name of their own. Media categorization: Images should be categorized, to the category(/-ies) that most specifically applies to them and is still useful to search. *Media files are in addition to topic also categorized by medium: Videos go in Category:Videos, and artwork and concept art go in Category:Artwork or an applicable subcategory thereof. *Characters are sorted by species into Category:Androids and Category:Humans; those that do not fit remain in Category:Characters. Some main characters have their own image categories, found at Category:Images_by_character; they are no longer categorized in the catch-all character/species categories. Miscellaneous This section lists various information and guidelines of note. *All information should first and foremost be based in canon and sourced. Unsourced, invented, or fanon information should not be added and definitvely not mixed in with standard canon. **That applies also to characters' heights, dates, or life details. *The alias entry in the character infobox is for additional names or titles; usually in-universe but in some case also for out-of-universe names (especially for unnamed characters). Proper names and titles only, not any random nouns or terms that the character may have been called. *Android models and individual androids of the model often have separate articles. Check which of these is relevant for you information search/contribution. *Verbatim repeats of in-game news text can be found in the relevant magazine's or broadcaster's article. Templates See Category:Templates. *Template:Infobox_character *Template:Infobox_chapter *Template:Infobox_location Category:Policy